First Kiss
by Cath Stark
Summary: Había algo en la manera de hablar de Greyjoy que la hacía sentirse atraída a la conversación.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego le pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

Escribí —con mucho esfuerzo y cariño— esta historia para Soly como regalo de San Valentín en el foro "Los que Sujetan las Armas". A pedido suyo, la subí.

* * *

Sus pasos eran ligeros, suaves. Invernalia parecía ocultar el andar de sus pies, como si ella fuese un fantasma vagando por los grises muros de la fortaleza. No escuchó más sonido que el de su propia respiración. Pensó que, si se dirigía hacia el establo podría encontrarse a alguno de sus hermanos ahí. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a correr si era necesario, pero la voz de alguien conocido la hizo detenerse. La arrogante sonrisa de Theon Greyjoy vino a su mente, tan clara como si lo tuviera frente a ella. Avanzó y vio a Greyjoy de espaldas. Robb lo miraba, atento.

—¿Recuerdas a la tabernera? —Theon sonrió—. La otra noche me la llevé a la cama. Bajo las sábanas es tan tímida como una doncella en su noche de bodas, pero me besaba de una manera tan desesperada… ¡Robb! No me dejaba respirar…

Sansa no hizo el menor ruido. Se quedó parada, escuchando atentamente. Había algo en la manera de hablar de Greyjoy que la hacía sentirse atraída a la conversación. Robb, al advertir su presencia, se puso en pie de un salto.

—Theon, mi hermana está presente.

Las carcajadas del joven cesaron de inmediato y se volteó para mirarla. Sansa no supo descifrar el significado de su mirada.

* * *

Recordó que, avergonzada, se marchó dejando a Robb perplejo. Ya en la seguridad de su recámara, se permitió recordar las palabras de Theon. Se ruborizó cuando se imaginó al joven pupilo de su padre haciendo las cosas de las que él hablaba con tanto orgullo —ya era un hombre y tenía experiencia con las mujeres, después de todo—, pero lo que más atención le llamaba había sido la manera en la que habló de los besos. Había algo apasionado y desesperante en su voz, algo que la hacía sentirse inclinada a buscarlo. Jamás había sentido algo así, era cierto. ¡Cuántas veces hablaban sus canciones de besos! Y ella no había besado nunca…

* * *

Esa noche apenas probó bocado, tan distraída como estaba. Jeyne se rindió cuando se dio cuenta de que Sansa solo asentía y decía cualquier cosa cuando intentó conversar con ella.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! —Arya exclamó—. Los snarks han convertido a Sansa en una idiota.

Jon, quieto, le puso una mano en el hombro, una señal que indicaba que se mantuviera callada. Robb, en el papel del hermano mayor responsable, habló:

—No es divertido. Tal vez debamos hablar con el maestre Luwin.

—Tal vez se golpeó —dijo Jon.

—Tal vez esté pensando en algo que le guste mucho. —La propuesta de Bran parecía más razonable.

—Sigo pensando en que debemos decirle al maestre… Nuestra madre se pondrá como loca si la ve así.

Siguieron sumidos en su conversación, proponiendo soluciones distintas. Robb seguía firme en su decisión de hablar con el maestre, Jon terminó apoyándolo, tal vez preocupado por la reacción de Lady Stark, Arya propuso pincharla con algo y ver si reaccionaba y Bran pensó que escoltarla a sus aposentos y dejarla descansar sería mucho mejor. Rickon no dijo nada. Parecía dispuesto a lanzársele encima a cualquier persona que pusiese una mano en su plato de comida. Tan distraídos estaban, que no se percataron de la suave voz de Sansa pidiendo que la excusen de la cena.

—¡Se fue! —Robb señaló el asiento que su hermana había ocupado momentos antes.

—Se le llevaron los snarks, te lo dije. —Arya miró a Jon.

—O tal vez, su hermana ya está en su recámara —la voz de Theon Greyjoy era burlona, al igual que su sonrisa.

Arya vio que era cierto en cuanto vio a su hermana cepillar su largo cabello castaño. Le extrañó no ver a su doncella ahí.

—Bueno, hermanita, ya es hora de que duermas —Jon le revolvió el cabello y se marchó. Tan distinto estaba antes, cuando no dejaba de murmurar lo idiota que había sido Theon Greyjoy por aparecer de la nada. Rickon y los demás hicieron lo mismo y al final, quedó sola.

* * *

Sansa se avergonzó por lo distraída que había estado en la cena. Se quedó despierta hasta quién sabe qué hora, y solo ciertos escenarios con Theon que su imaginación creaba la dejaron dormir…

Se despertó de golpe. Aún abrumada por el sueño, miró por todos lados hasta finalmente dar con la razón. Alguien había abierto la puerta de la recámara y la luz de las antorchas iluminaban levemente la entrada de un amarillo muy suave. Pero se extrañó aún más al ver quién se había apoyado en la entrada.

Theon Greyjoy estaba en una posición muy galante y la miraba de una manera tan distinta a antes… Sansa, envuelta en sus sábanas, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que se veía, mientras ella solo llevaba sus prendas de dormir. Pero eso no pareció importarle al joven pupilo de su padre. Se acercó hacia ella y sin mucho esfuerzo, la levantó. Un suave _«Oh»_ se escapó de sus labios en cuanto sintió que la alzaba. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pensó que si Robb los encontraba así, lo seguiría por toda Invernalia con una espada en la mano.

—Sansa… —habló con voz aterciopelada—. No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto…

La besó, de manera tan bonita y suave, algo sorprendente para alguien como él… Sansa sintió que el beso era dulce y húmedo. Con manos torpes e inexpertas, acarició su cabello y posó una mano en la mejilla del joven. Se separó del beso, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y las mejillas rojas.

—¿Es así como imaginabas tu primer beso?

No contestó, solo hizo un suave movimiento de cabeza. Admiró cada detalle de su rostro, fascinada. No era como un príncipe de sus canciones, no, su cabello no caía en espesos rizos sobre sus hombros y no era rubio. Tampoco se mostraba galante y caballeroso con las mujeres. Era más bien, vanidoso y su sonrisa arrogante irritaba a más de uno, pero ahí, parecía como una canción hecha realidad. Con el rubor aún adornando su rostro, cerró los ojos, esperando que la besara nuevamente, pero la molesta voz de su hermana la interrumpió…

—¡Sansa! ¡Levántate! —Arya se encontraba de rodillas en su cama, removiéndola—. ¡Sansa!

—¿Arya? —parpadeó, confundida. Se incorporó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Sí, soy yo. —Su hermana se apartó, dejándole espacio—. ¿Qué soñabas?

—¿Yo?

Arya la miró como si fuese una completa idiota.

—Sí, tú. No dejabas de removerte en la cama y murmurabas algo, creo que hablabas con alguien… —se calló, como esperando ver su reacción.

—No… no lo recuerdo.

—Hace poco te he despertado —replicó.

—Si no me hubieses despertado de manera tan brusca, tal vez lo habría recordado.

Su alargado rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto, tal vez, pensando en la enorme sonrisa de tonta que había tenido ayer por la cena, pero no dijo nada. Se marchó dejándola sin tiempo de protestar sobre su despeinado cabello. Sansa se tomó unos momentos más para revivir la escena que tanto la había hecho ruborizar.

—Así que solo fue un sueño… —bajó la vista, tocándose los labios. Se había sentido tan real… ¿Cómo podía un sueño ser tan magnífico, tan hermoso y desaparecer así, de la nada, en cuanto abriese los ojos? Se sentía decepcionada.

* * *

Aquella mañana, la comida se había caracterizado por la ausencia de varias personas. Arya se escabullo en cuanto terminó su sopa, quien sabe adónde. Bran y Rickon la siguieron con sonrisas tan encendidas como sus cabellos. Su padre conversaba con el maestre Luwin desde muy temprano y nadie sabía en dónde se había metido Jon. De manera que, como futuro Señor de Invernalia, Robb ocupaba el lugar que le correspondía y conversaba con Theon.

Sansa cuchareaba su sopa e intentaba no llamar la atención aquel día. Le habría gustado ocupar el asiento de Jon, ya que estaba bastante alejado del de Theon. Con cautela, levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de él. ¿La había estado observando toda la mañana? Con las mejillas encendidas, apartó la mirada y le dio un sorbo a su sopa.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Jon? —Robb, sin prestarle atención a Sansa, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Cuando terminó su plato, Sansa se levantó y se excusó con educación. Robb se acarició la barbilla y aceptó sin miramientos. Se retiró, aún sintiendo la mirada de Theon Greyjoy sobre su espalda. Si su hermano hubiera estado atento, habría notado que no tocó ningún pastelillo de limón aquella mañana.

Había escuchado una vez a su señor padre hablar sobre la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el bosque de Dioses. A su señora madre no le gustaba y aunque coincidía con ella la mayoría de las veces, esta vez se encontró de acuerdo con Eddard Stark. Le parecía un poco viejo, eso sí, pero necesitaba concentrarse. Una dama se mostraría serena ante una ocasión así. El silencio del bosque calmó su angustia y los árboles le proporcionaron aire puro y fresco a sus pulmones. En el centro, pudo divisar al árbol corazón, con su rostro lleno de melancolía tallado en la madera blanca como el hueso. Sus hojas eran rojas como la sangre y se balanceaban con suavidad. Se preguntó si los Antiguos Dioses la veían ahora.

—Sansa.

Esa voz. La reconoció bastante bien. No era como la voz de su sueño, tan fina y suave… No, era una voz seria y grave. Se volteó.

—Pido disculpas por haberlos abandonado de manera tan brusca. Solo necesitaba meditar un poco. —Juntó sus manos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo tratar con él ahora. Y así como estaba, no pudo evitar bajar la vista. Temía, sí, pero sentía que su temor estaba justificado. Temía porque él se enterase con tan solo mirarla, temía por no ser correspondida en algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo o cuándo había empezado. ¿Cómo algo tan simple como una conversación pudo comenzar algo así? ¡Ojalá fuese como una dama de sus canciones!

—Tu comportamiento es distinto. Rehúyes mi presencia.

Avanzó un par de pasos, los mismos que Sansa retrocedió, sin darse cuenta.

—No. Tal vez solo esté mal, el maestre Luwin podría decírmelo…

—Te equivocas. —Theon sonaba bastante seguro—. Escuchaste lo que le dije a tu hermano.

El silencio de Sansa fue suficiente.

—Entonces es eso. —La sonrisa del joven estaba llena de malicia. Comprendió la situación al instante—. ¿No te han enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

«Seguro cree que soy una tonta», pensó. La septa se lo había dicho una vez, pero ella la había desobedecido.

No la levantó en brazos, tal como hizo en su sueño. Con una delicadeza que no habría imaginado provenir de él, se inclinó y tomó sus mejillas con suavidad, depositándole el tan idealizado beso, haciéndola estremecer. Era húmedo, sí, pero era desesperado, tal como lo había escuchado decir una vez. Era mejor que los de las canciones y mucho mejor que el de su sueño. Cuando se separó y por fin pudo tomar aire, pensó que la calentura en sus mejillas sería suficiente para darle calor cuando el invierno por fin se acercase.

Sintió los ojos de Theon clavados en ella, admirándola y pensando, tal vez, en el efecto que su presencia producía en la inexperta hija de Ned Stark.

Sansa —que pudo advertir un leve rubor en las mejillas del kraken—, se quedó sin palabras cuando el joven, con picardía, le hizo una pregunta que ya había salido de sus mismos labios en un mundo que aunque visitaba todas las noches le era completamente desconocido:

—¿Es así como imaginabas tu primer beso?


End file.
